Welcome To My Life, Tattoo
by storyofeden
Summary: Seeley Booth had a thing for tattoos...


**Author's Note: I know this is super short, but I hope you like it! =]**

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth had a thing for tattoos. Small feminine ones, big but tasteful ones, it didn't matter. Of course, he had the ones on his wrists, but a sexy woman with a tattoo made him crazy in the very good way. He wasn't shallow, by any means. He chose a girl based on a lot of other things. But if she had a tattoo, it definitely didn't turn him off.<p>

It's how he met Rebecca. Well, what had first attracted him. He'd gone to the grocery store and was in the cereal aisle when he saw it: a blonde woman, bent over to reach something on the bottom shelf. Not only was her ass beautiful, but a perfectly placed tramp stamp was peeking out from under her shirt. The rest, as they say, is history.

From then on, all of his girlfriends had some sort of body ink. Tessa had a quote commemorating the death of her brother. Cam had a little rose on her left hip bone, and Hannah had a butterfly on her right hip bone.

Which is why he couldn't figure out why Bones attracted him so much. Sure, he chose a woman based on so much more than physical appearance. But every woman he'd dated since high school had some form of body ink. And here he was, in love with a gorgeous, sexy, intelligent woman who would never get a tattoo. She'd made it very clear years ago how she felt about body modifications. But that didn't matter. He'd still wanted her. Tattoo, or no.

_She stepped back as he leaned towards her. "What are you doing?" She asked._

"_Will you just stand still?" He growled out before his mouth came down on hers. The kiss was intense and gentle all at the same time. Booth felt it clear down to his toes. They pulled away, starved for air. Brennan blushed. They were at the lab! What if someone saw? What if…_

_Without making the cognitive thinking of doing it, her feet moved towards him again, only to have him step back this time._

"_What are you doing?" He asked dumbly._

"_Will you just stand still?" Brennan said softly, leaning once again into him and kissing him the way she'd always wanted to._

Her name was called and they both stood, following the lady back into the exam room.

He sat quietly while the OBGYN prepped Bones for the exam. Quickly, before putting on her gloves, she whipped her hair up into a bun, revealing a name and two entwined rings. A tattoo. Booth nearly groaned.

Bones squeezed his hand and Booth forgot everything. Everything but the fact that Bones was having his baby.

The night they'd come together had started out like any other. Just a normal night of Thai food and ice cream. They'd finally beaten their pasts and been able to just be themselves. Together.

_Standing at the foot of his bed, Booth looked down at her. She lay on her back, her hair fanned out around her head._

"_Bones…are you sure?" He whispered._

"_Booth…"_

_That was all he needed. Coming down on top of her, his lips found her neck, tracing kisses along her pulse point. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and attempted to pull it off. He rose up, ripped his shirt over his head, and leaned back down to kiss her._

_Deftly, his fingers found the buttons on her shirt and began to undo them, kissing each patch of exposed skin. A slash of black caught his eye, causing him to stop and pull away._

"_Booth, please. Don't—"_

"_Bones," He pulled back undid the buttons and pulled back her shirt._

_Snaking around the right part of her torso, from left of her armpit, around her right breast, almost coming around to her back, and finally ending just below her sternum, was a black tribal tattoo._

This time, Booth did groan. He got hard just thinking about it, let alone every time he saw it. And now, with her growing belly, the tattoo contorted and grew, looking even more beautiful.

"The baby is fine," the doctor informed them, snapping her gloves off. "If all goes well, you should have a very healthy baby in 5 weeks."

Bones grinned, her eyes sparkling, and got up to dress as the OBGYN exited the room.

They walked out of the building in much the same fashion as they walked in: her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her body, laid carefully on her right side. He knew exactly what was beneath his fingers. And it was exactly the reason he couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
